Hunter
$4,123,000 (GTA Online) $3,100,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Akula Annihilator Buzzard Attack Chopper Savage |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying an FH-1 Hunter. |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Jet |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} Projectile Weapon }} Projectile Weapon }} }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = hunter (All games) |handlingname = HUNTER (All games) |textlabelname = HUNTER (All games) |roadspawn = Parked (''GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas & GTA Vice City Stories) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The FH-1 Hunter (formerly named "Hunter") is a military gunship attack helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Description 3D Universe The Hunter appears as one of the most well-known vehicles in the 3D Universe, while also being relatively difficult to obtain in individual games. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle does not officially appear in Grand Theft Auto V, however it does appear during the movie Meltdown and can be seen fully detailed, with a very similar design to its original 3D Universe rendition. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is made available in Grand Theft Auto Online, where it is seen during missions as part of the Smuggler's Run update for the enhanced version of the game. It is later made available for purchase as part of the FH-1 Hunter Week Event continuation. Design 3D Universe The Hunter is based on the , more precisely the AH-64A Apache. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Hunter is an aesthetically correct AH-64A, though in Vice City Stories, it is technically a YAH-64A, as the helicopter did not formally enter service with the United States Army until 1986. The version featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas has a similar design. However, it omits the co-pilot gunner seat (CPG), uses an eight-bladed tail rotor, and has a canopy that swings open horizontally to the right, like the Hydra jet fighter. In all its appearances, the Hunter always comes with a dark green color and has a mounted on the chin and dual rocket pods, as well as a set of unusable missile racks with four missiles each. A special Vigilante Mission is available with the Hunter, the "Brown Thunder" mission. Despite being a military vehicle, it does not appear being military-operated in normal gameplay, out of missions or scripted events. This mission does not exist in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Hunter can be seen in a trailer for The Simian during the showing of the movie Meltdown and in a Lifeinvader for Warstock Cache & Carry that details their equipment selection (located in the lower right). The Hunter is depicted with a desert camouflage scheme, similar to most military-owned vehicles in Grand Theft Auto V. The Hunter is modeled after the aforementioned Apache with various elements from the . On the front, the nose of the Hunter features two sighting units modeled after the PNVS (Pilot Night Vision System) and the TADS (Target Acquisition and Designation System) on the real Apache, albite the TADS is missing several camera and FLIR windows and features only a small camera/FLIR window and rest of its 3D Universe predecessor, while the canopy now resembles that of the RAH-66 Comanche. The Hunter's front suspension is raised in order to fit the Hughes M230 30mm chain gun mounted on the chin of the craft's fuselage when grounded and is equipped with four Hydra 70 rocket pods, while lacking the 8 AGM-114 Hellfire missiles. On the back, the tail boom is briefly seen and the entire tail is modeled after the RAH-66 with the "fantail" rotor fans instead of the four scissor blade tail rotors from the Apache. The two tiny vertical stabilizers on the horizontal stabilizer also copied the Comanche, as these were later added to the RAH-66 prototypes to stabilize it in flight . As an additional note, the engine compartments appears to be modeled after the ones of the Apache, but the exhausts were changed with horizontal vents instead of vertical. In the same trailer, the pilot is seen piloting the helicopter in the co-pilot gunner seat, like in previous renditions. The 3D Universe version of the Hunter appears at the start of the Jack Howitzer series. Jack is pursued by two of these in a scene from Loincloth, one of his 80's action movies, so the design used is appropriate for the movie's era. Unused police scanner audio and sounds exist for a vehicle named "Hunter" within the game's files.File: x64\audio\sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\01_model.awc ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Hunter retains the overall design of the model seen in the trailer for The Simian, however it lacks the military livery by default, instead having a plain color scheme, where the primary one is applied to the entirety of the aircraft and the secondary one applied to the nose (but having the option to add a livery). Its weapon configuration now resembles that of the 3D Universe iterations and the real Apache helicopter, featuring two Hydra 70 barrage rocket pods and eight AGM-114 Hellfire missiles. Rather than being a one-person vehicle, the FH-1 Hunter now has room for the pilot in the rear seat and the gunner in the front one, much like real-life gunship helicopters. Compared to the beta model, the interior appears to be completely redesigned, featuring a with multiple screens for both occupants and small lens that are presumably part of the camera system (as they are the same as the camera lens seen on the nose of the vehicle). The screens are purely aesthetic, and do not display real flight information. The cabin features top-hinged access doors on both sides, rather than just on the right side. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Hunter is, in all of its appearances, the fastest helicopter in the game. It possesses a stellar handling and is easy to control, as well as being a good choice to fly between structures in cities. However, it has a wide turning radius and cannot automatically stabilize at 45 degrees when keeping the control thumbstick forward, as doing so will result in the Hunter going upside down, losing control and eventually crashing. The helicopter can easily get upside down when moving it at high speed. It is highly resistant to damage in comparison to an average helicopter, due to its nature as a combat vehicle. The Hunter has two sets of weapons, which consist of a chain gun mounted on the chin, and dual rocket pods. This weaponry makes the Hunter a deadly vehicle. The chain gun is autonomous and will automatically lock/fire at targets in a 45 degrees radius. The rocket pods will fire two rockets (one from both sides) at once. These are unguided, but the high rate of fire of the rockets and the good handling of the helicopter make the rockets easy to use and devastating. Like the Rhino, the Sea Sparrow and the Hydra, all weapons have unlimited ammunition. 3D Universe Overview Hunter= |-| Machine Gun= |-| Rocket Launcher= ) (GTA Vice City) |file_ammo = 1 (GTA Vice City) |file_reload_speed = 1200 ( ) (GTA Vice City) |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = 1 rocket |observed_reload_mechanism = Rocket insertion |observed_reload_speed = 1.2 seconds }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Although it does not appear in the game physically, based on the files, the helicopter performed similar to the Buzzard Attack Chopper and Savage. The helicopter had a relatively heavy mass at 8,500kg (less than the Savage, but more than the Valkyrie) and relatively loose handling. According to the files, its machine gun had almost the same properties as the Savage's front gun, with the same explosive rounds, same fire rate and same range.Weapons.meta VEHICLE_WEAPON_PLAYER_HUNTER AUDIO_ITEM_VEHICLE_PLAYER_BULLET EXPLOSIVE GRENADE DONTCARE DONTCARE DONTCARE DONTCARE DONTCARE INSTANT_HIT WHEEL_PISTOL WEAPON_EFFECT_GROUP_VEHICLE_MG muz_hunter bullet_tracer_jet BulletLarge VEHICLE_DATA_PLAYER_BULLET WT_V_PLRBUL BULLET Normal Gun UsableOnFoot Vehicle The rocket launchers could have been the same as most aircraft rocket launchers, since most of them are shared weapons. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Hunter is very nimble, with superior maneuverability to the Buzzard. It is also very fast for a helicopter of its size, matching the speed of the Volatus. Similar to the Savage, however, the helicopter has relatively large rotor blades and therefore can be difficult to land in tight spaces. The rotors may also cause the vehicle to flip erratically if caught for too long, in the same way the Savage behaves with blade-contact. The FH-1 Hunter is powered by two turboshaft engines, which produce a unique sound not shared with any other helicopter. ;Defense Like the Cargobob and the Savage post-Smuggler's Run, the Hunter is able to withstand a single explosive without being destroyed, although its engines will still be damaged. Just like every other helicopter, the Hunter will only be able to fly for approximately two minutes and twenty seconds before the engines are shut down, assuming no further damage is sustained. The Hunter is still very durable, as it can withstand five shots from a Heavy Sniper Mk II with explosive rounds, detonating on the sixth hit, and will explode after being hit by three rockets from a Homing Launcher, RPG, or other sources of explosive damage. Just like any other aircraft with armor upgrades, the Hunter is very resistant to bullet damage and will be destroyed after eighteen shots from the Heavy Sniper. The occupants are rather safe from gunfire, mostly because the cabin windows are not very large on the front and the sides, though the upper side may be a flaw in this aspect. One aspect of concern with the helicopter is the engines are very large, which make them more likely to be hit by enemy fire. These large engines are a weak point for the helicopter, taking increased damage if shot there. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities againsts homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weaponry The Hunter features an array of weapons available for use: *A remote Chaingun mounted at the bottom, which can be operated by the co-pilot. They have access to a camera view similar to the Valkyrie, but with more responsive aim. The pilot can either equip a machine gun, which acts like the stock weapon from the Insurgent Pick-Up, or an explosive cannon, which acts like the Valkyrie's autocannon, with increased damage per shot, albeit with a lower fire rate. Aiming coverage is good, as it can aim straight down and roughly 90 degrees on either side. The cannon also has significant range, of almost 750 feet. *'Homing Missiles', that can fire continuously and without reload like the Akula, Savage, or Pyro. Unlike other aircraft, the Hunter's homing missiles have superior tracking, similar to the Homing Launcher, but with a slightly reduced lock-on range. There are two racks on either stub wings loaded with four missiles, which realistically detach from the racks as soon as a missile is fired. These missiles fly for five seconds before detonating and can travel almost 1000 feet. *'Barrage Rocket Pods', which allows the helicopter to fire up to seven unguided rockets independently or under two seconds in a quick succession, however this can only be done every four seconds before the rockets must "reload" and the rockets fired have a similar range to the RPG. Like the homing missiles, the pods are realistically depleted on the ingame model, but still has infinite ammunition. These rockets fly for four seconds before detonating. *The vehicle has the option for installing bombs, providing heavy firepower against ground targets. There are four different Bomb choices: Explosive, Incendiary, Gas and Cluster; **The Explosive option has high damage over targets from all ranges, meaning any target caught in the "edges" of the blast radius receive the same damage as in the "center". **The Incendiary option creates a trail of fire similar to the Molotov Cocktail, burning the targets for a constant damage. Although the bombs are powerful at the center, it causes less damage on the "edges". **The Gas option causes a noxious effect on players and NPCs on impact, similar to the Tear Gas. It has a slightly larger blast radius than the standard bomb, but is unable to damage vehicles. The gas lasts for around 25 seconds. **The Cluster option creates a smaller explosion than the standard one on impact, but small clusters spread within its radius, allowing for greater damage over a single armored target. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery 3D Universe Hunter-GTAVC-Attacking.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attacks a Police car with a Hunter in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Hunter-GTALCS-InFlight.png|Toni Cipriani flying a Hunter in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. huntergrovestreet11.jpg|'Hunter' in Grove Street in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. HD Universe JackHowitzer-GTAV-Helicopters.png|Screengrab of Loincloth as seen in the Jack Howitzer TV show. Side view of the 3D Universe Hunters, depicted with an Apache-like design. HunterBeta-GTAV.jpg|The Hunter as seen on the Warstock Cache & Carry ad. Hunter Beta GTAVe Simian Trailer Formation.png|Four Hunters as seen in The Simian trailer. Hunter Beta GTAVe Simian Trailer Interior View LSPD Pilot.png|Cockpit view. Note the LSPD flight helmet and the simplistic interior. Hunter Beta GTAVe Simian Trailer Rear.png|Rear view, showing the old rocket configuration and the desert camouflage livery. Hunter-GTAO-TrailerScreenshot.jpeg|A Hunter in the Smuggler's Run trailer. FH1-Hunter-GTAO-Poster.jpg|Promotional advertisement. Hunter-GTAO-front.PNG|A custom FH-1 Hunter during a Steal Cargo mission (rear quarter view) Hunter-GTAO-Warstock.png|The FH-1 Hunter on Warstock Cache & Carry. Hunter-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The FH-1 Hunter on Rockstar Games Social Club. AirQuota-GTAO-FH1Hunter.png|HUD icon in Air Quota. FH1Hunter-GTAO-Missiles.png|Mounted missiles for pilot. FH1Hunter-GTAO-Turret.png|Mounted turret for copilot. FH1Hunter-GTAO-Nose.png|Nose of the helicopter. Video Notable Owners *DGSE *Tommy Vercetti *Jerry Martinez *Ricardo Diaz *Military *Victor Vance Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City it makes a single appearance in the mission All Hands On Deck!, being used by a french secret service agent, though he only uses the chain gun. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Hunter appears in Learning to Fly, where it is used for the Helicopter Takeoff, Land Helicopter and Destroy Targets lessons. *Two NPC-controlled Hunters appear in the mission Up, Up and Away! where they intercept the player on their way to the Leviathan. The player will be able to operate a mounted minigun to quickly shoot them down. *The Hunter is provided to the player for the Heli Hell race. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The Hunter's most notable use is in the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories missions Over The Top and Last Stand, when Victor Vance steals a Hunter (in Over the Top) in order to attack the Mendez Cartel (in Last Stand) but was destroyed. It also appears in a previous mission, From Zero To Hero, whereas Jerry Martinez uses one to stop Victor and Lance from stealing his coke, but the VCPD scares the helicopter away. *In the side-mission Skywolf, the Hunter is used to fly through checkpoints and eliminate several vehicles. Although it is not considered a mission, the Hunter appeared in a multiplayer match for the PSP version of GTA Vice City Stories named "Might of the Hunter". ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories the Hunter appears during one mission only, which is Karmageddon.video showing the method for obtaining it from the mission. It is confirmed to work on the PlayStation Portable and the PlayStation 2 versions. It is unavailable for mobile version players, due to the mobile version not using a controller. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Air Freight Cargo *Provided during an Air Freight Cargo mission involving destroying numerous jammers to reveal the location of the cargo. ;The Doomsday Heist *In the Act II finale of The Doomsday Heist, The Bogdan Problem, the Air Support team can be attacked by one or two FH-1 Hunters. *In the Act III of the Doomsday Heist setup, "Khanjali", there will be a few Hunters coming after the players while they are making their escape, with a Hunter spawning a few seconds after the previous one was destroyed. ;The Diamond Casino & Resort *In the last mission, it was used by one of the backup guards during an ambush after the player has been spotted by Avery Duggan's guards. ;Adversary Modes *Stockpile IV *Air Quota (vehicle list 1) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Fort Baxter Air Base - Inside the base after completing either Keep Your Friends Close or collecting all 100 hidden packages, which will appear only after either requirement is fulfilled. Jacking the Hunter from here without a police uniform is not easy. The easiest way is to fly another helicopter (purchasing the Hyman Condo is the easiest) to the rear of the base (where the Hunter is parked), then slam down and land right next to it, hop out, and then jack it. This must be quick because eventually guardsmen will spawn around the base with M4s, and will shoot the player down. *Ocean Beach - At the helipad next to Lance Vance's house after finding all 100 hidden packages and completing Keep Your Friends Close. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Easter Basin, San Fierro - On a helipad inside the Easter Basin Naval Station after completing Pilot School with at least all bronze. The player instantly gains a 5 star wanted level upon entering the base and therefore will be engaged by two enemy Hydras firing heat-seeking missiles, which makes obtaining it very difficult. *Verdant Meadows, Bone County - At the airstrip after getting gold on all Pilot School tests. (Note: When both the Hunter and Leviathan are unlocked at Verdant Meadows, only one of them can spawn at a time. Arrive from the west to spawn the Hunter and arrive from the east to spawn the Leviathan). *Used in Heli Hell to fly through checkpoints - the player can keep it if they take the Hunter to the aircraft hangar in Verdant Meadows instead of completing the course, due to a lack of time limit. *May be found with the Skimmer at SFPD's basement, though it is almost impossible for a Hunter to spawn in that place in PC and mobile versions. *Can be found in the underground parking lot at the LVPD Headquarters but is nearly impossible to get out with it without the use of cheat codes, though it is almost impossible for a Hunter to spawn in that place in the PC and mobile versions. *Can be spawned by inputting a cheat during gameplay. (PC Cheat: OHDUDE) ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *The Hunter appears at Kenji's Casino helipad if the player stands on top of the big pyramid near the police station, and presses "L1", "SELECT", "X" and "DPADUP" simultaneously during the Karmageddon story mission. This only works in the PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 2 versions; it remains unconfirmed on the mobile version as the mobile version does not use a controller. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Escobar International Airport - At the southern part of the airport near the Biplane after completing Last Stand. Starts the "Skywolf" side-mission automatically upon entrance. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $4,123,000 or for $3,100,000 (after completing 42 Air Freight Cargo source missions), provided the player already owns a Hangar. **It is classed as a Medium vehicle. Changes Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Hunter are: **''GTA Vice City: V-Rock **GTA San Andreas: K-DST **GTA Liberty City Stories: Lips 106 *In ''GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories, the player is able to play the game's Radio Stations while flying the Hunter. However, this ability was removed in GTA Vice City Stories. *The name "Brown Thunder" is a reference to the 1983 action film , which centers on a heavily-armed law enforcement helicopter. *The in-game chain gun, though intended to be based on the , seems to be very boxy and small for this helicopter in the 3D Universe, due to the low suspension of the main landing gears. However, the Hunter from the HD Universe has a realistic model of the said weapon. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The front wheels are designed in the same orientation. Thus, the black side is on the left side of both wheels and the wheel caps on the right side. *There is no special animation for Tommy when he is flying the Hunter in the game — when inside, he never puts his hands on the stick (cyclic) or the throttle (collective) controls, but rather holds his hands out in front of him, fingers cupped, as if holding an invisible steering wheel. In fact, when turning the helicopter, Tommy actually rotates his hands as if turning the steering wheel of a car, rather than manipulating the stick as he should. *The Hunter's machine gun has a firing sound shared with the M60. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *There is a visual glitch that might cause the inside of the cockpit to disappear. It often happens when viewing it from the left or right side or the view looking behind the helicopter. *Using the turret to destroy any vehicles does not attract police attention, but killing people while grounded using the turret or rockets (unless they hit the ground, a structure, directly at criminals spawned by a Vigilante mission or explode in the air) does attract a Wanted Level. *When entering a Hunter with a camera equipped, the camera lens will show up when in first-person mode. This is useful, as the camera lens provide accuracy for targets. It's also possible with the Hydra. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Although it does not appear within the game, leftover Hunter files from GTA Vice City are present in the code of the game. With the aid of third-party trainers, a fully functional Hunter can be spawned. It has the same design as the GTA Vice City model but cannot be used for Vigilante missions, nor does it have an in-game name. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In The Simian trailer appearance, the pilot seen is wearing an LSPD flight helmet. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Hunter's designation, FH-1, is very similar to the designation of the , another American-built gunship attack helicopter. Under the aircraft designation system, "FH" can be interpreted as "'F'ighter 'H'elicopter", another variation of Attack Helicopter "(AH)", used on the aforementioned AH-1, as well as the FH-1 Hunter's real-life inspirations, the AH-64 and the RAH-66. **AH1 is the designation given to the built under license by the British helicopter manufacturer . *By clipping the camera through the vehicle, one can see that the stub wings are connected to each other, as if were a single component. *One of the stickers on the Hunter is the triangular "DANGER! Ejection Seat" warning sticker. However, The Hunter, like the real life Apache or Commanche, would be impossible to be equipped with ejection seats. This is because in order to be ejected out safely, the main rotor would have to be explosively destroyed apart first. However, this would leave the tail rotor to spin the helicopter around without the counteracting forces from the main rotor, making the ejection process highly dangerous. This is especially true for the Hunter since its fanblades are stuck inside the tail boom, making them especially hard to eject outwards, adding even more danger to the process. See Also *Buzzard Attack Chopper - A light attack helicopter in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Annihilator - A utility helicopter armed with regular miniguns in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto Online. Armed with explosive miniguns in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Savage - An attack helicopter added to Grand Theft Auto Online in the Heists update. *Akula - An attack helicopter added to Grand Theft Auto Online in the The Doomsday Heist update. References Navigation }} de:Hunter es:Hunter ru:Hunter Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Military Helicopters Category:Medium Aircraft